Misadventurer's Club
The Misadventurer's Club is a club held in Wasteland. It's based on the now-defunct Adventurer's Club from Walt Disney World's Pleasure Island and consists of quite a few members. Members #Oswald the Lucky Rabbit #Ortensia #The Mad Doctor #Horace Horsecollar #Animatronic Donald #Clarabelle Cow #Many nameless toons and even a Lonesome Ghost called "Fingers" appear. These may be members that don't compete in the cup or simply visitors. Story The Misadventurer's Club is a club created by Oswald and friends. It only appears in the Rubbish Cup digicomic in Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland. In the digicomic, The Mad Doctor attempts to break up Oswald and Horace's friendship by hosting the Rubbish Cup: Whoever comes up with the most thrilling real-life story wins. Oswald and Horace almost ruin their friendship by competing too fiercely, but the Doctor's plan is ruined by Donald's story about a giant monster duck being true, forcing the Doctor to declare Donald the winner. Since during the course of the Thinner Disaster, The Mad Doctor betrayed Oswald, Ortensia became petrified, Animatronic Donald was dissassembled and Oswald exiled himself, the Misadventurer's Club was destroyed. However, it's possible that the Club may have been revived since the Blot's demise, now that all of the members are back, with the exception of The Mad Doctor. Writer's info from Peter David (writer of the "Tales of Wasteland" comics) Why he wrote "The Rubbish Cup" : "They did it for the same reason that I wrote one of the "Epic Mickey" digicomics to be a re-creation of the Balderdash Cup (and made sure the artist had copious visual reference so everything from the exterior of the Club to the costumes was accurate). Because we want to use every Disney outlet available to us to commemorate the place. Buy the stuff, don't buy the stuff, it's entirely up to you. But I assure you the initiation of these particular projects arises entirely from fans who are in a position to keep the AC alive in spirit, if not actuality." About the Misadventurer's Club and the characters: "Well, basically the Wasteland-ed aspects are that I renamed it (as all Disney attractions are renamed in Wasteland). I dubbed it the Misadventurers Club, and the Balderdash cup became the Rubbish Cup. Oswald is Brown, Horace is Otis Wren, Donald (the robotic version) is Emil, Ortensia (Oswald's girlfriend) is Samantha, and Clarabelle is Pamelia. '' ''Furthermore the "Marching Along" song is there only slightly changed ("Marching along, Misadventurers!"), and once the characters actually launch into their stories, it is the exact text of the Balderdash Cup (edited slightly for space) right down to the "...but always dress for the hunt!" conclusion. Plus we do things that real life can't. We actually show the events. For instance, when Hathaway/Oswald declares that he was packing nothing but cheese sandwiches, and Otis/Horace challenges him as to the type, Hathaway declares "American, of course!" And we have an insert panel of Hathaway flying the plane, holding up the sandwich proudly, and there's a little arm made of cheese emerging from the sandwich, waving an American flag." Trivia *It is unknown where exactly the Club is located. Based on the outside exterior, it is located in etiher Mean Street, Ostown, or Bog Easy. It couldn't be in Ventureland due to being in an urban area. External links "Adventures Club to be featured in Epic Mickey comic! " (page 9) Category:Wasteland Attractions